The price of fainting
by Pancakes-chan
Summary: When Noel and Haruka Sakamoto decided to visit the host club they ruin some expensive china. Now they have a debt to repay. Can they repay thier debt without getting on the club's bad side? will they make Friends or enemies? Or Will they fall in love?
1. Welcom To ouran Academy Princess

"Welcome to Ouran Academy Princess." A Handsome blonde boy said greeting a particularly emo looking girl. "H-h-h-hi." She said stuttering, then immediately ran in the opposite direction. "Noel-San!' Someone said pulling me away from the handsome blonde boy. "What?" I hissed. "It's just me!" Haruka-chan, My twin sister said pulling on my arm. "look at these ridiculous boys! Girls think THAT! Is cute." I winced looking at the twin boys who were acting.. not normally. "The loving brothers act or something." Haruka said disgusted. "Well Whatever is going on, I don't want to be a part of it."

When the club had settled down and there were only two or three guests left I peeked to see if there was truly only one or two customers left. As I peeked my head out the last of the girls had just left, and a black haired boy with glasses looked my way. "You two." He said pointing to our hiding place. "Come out from there. Haruka and I were almost identical. We both had naturally jet black hair, but Haruka Had pink tips and highlights in her hair, and I, green. That was the only difference. Our long hair went well past our hips. Our hair today was in matching ponytails. I stepped out first Haruka right behind me. The rest of the boys had been staring at him like he was crazy, until they saw me emerge. "Konichiwa." I said quietly, with a small bow. Haruka doing so right after me. "Why are you here?" Haruka Spoke up. "To see what you dopes really acted like. I mean after the identical morons act today, I was thoroughly disgusted." The whole club stared at her in disbelief. "Well that was rude.' A brown haired boy said laughing. A small smile crossed my face. I could tell he thought their act was kinda stupid too. Then it hit me after looking at him for a moment. "You're a chick.' I blurted out. "Yeah." She said laughing. 'I am. But don't tell anyone.' She pointed to kyoya. "I owe them so I have to work as a host." "Oh. Okay." I said with a halfhearted smile on my face.

Just then a dizzy spell came over me and my sister at the same time. I Happened to fall on a couch, Haruka, landed on a table filled with china, and pots of tea. I recovered after a minute but Haruka was out cold. Glass all over. I ran to her. She had a few cuts, she was not bleeding very much. Like I said, a few cuts. "Haruka-Chan, can you hear me?" I said holding her head up. Her dress was soaked with tea. I managed to pull her out of the mess of tea and glass and lie her on the floor. I propped her feet up on my lap and waited for her to come too. Suddenly the club burst into action. "Let's get her to the nurse!" A small blonde boy shouted. "No, she'll be fine, I know what to do. She'll be fine. Could you please just get me some disinfectant and some bandages though?" I was handed a first aid kit. "thank you. Now could one of you get me some dry clothes to put her in. a Tall blonde boy handed me a bag with a uniform in it. "Thank you." I said with a smile. "Now could I ask you boys to leave, so I can treat her?"

The boys one by one began to leave as the brown haired girl started to clean up the mess. I pulled off Haruka's soiled dress. I treated her cuts and slipped the dry dress on. By this time the mess was cleaned up. I lied Haruka on one of the couches and sat by her head. The brown haired girl sat by her feet. "I'm haruhi." She said smiling. "I am noel." I said looking at my feet. "Does this happen often?" "No." I said quietly. "But it does happen every once in a while. Not often." Haruhi smiled. "Well I'll get the boys." She stood up and began to walk towards the doors. "By the way, the guy with the glasses is kyoya, the tall blonde is Tamaki, The REALLY tall guy is Mori sempai, The short blonde is Hanni-sempai, And the Twins are hikaru and Kaoru.' She smiled. 'Kay. Got it." I smiled at her.

They walked in two by two. Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki saying something like.. "Mommy, Why,… my precious daughter haruhi,….. innocent girls." I choked back a laugh knowing he was talking about Haruka and I. Hikaru and Kaoru saying how much they disliked the "Snooty little double….." I choked back yet another laugh. Hanni and Mori. Hanni talking about how he hoped we were okay and was going to give Haruka Chan the strawberry with her piece of cake. I smiled. Haruka Began to come too, but she was not completely aware of what was going on. The entire "Host" Club gathered around as she sat up. "What the hell is going on." She asked rubbing her head. "you fainted, and fell on china. You have some cuts. Your clothes were completely soiled so you needed new clothes." Knowing I had enough money to pay back for the dress, I had no idea how much the china cost, but I was not concerned about that at the moment.

Kyoya stood up and walked over to us. "You are aware you broke expensive china?" We nodded. "Well you broke at least 50 million yen worth of china." Damn they bought expensive stuff. "so you must each pay off at least that much. I stared at him in disbelief. "No way do we have that much money! We were lucky that our mother was willing to get us into this school! We don't get more that 1million yen a year from her! She's only paying our tuition so we don't have to go to public schools!"I yelled, which was out of character for me. "Well, it seems you must work off your debts, like Haruhi here." He said motioning over to her with his arm. She smiled and waved nervously. I groaned. The blonde boy spoke up. "So You two will entertain the ladies when their host is busy. And you will also wait on people like My Precious Daughter HARUHI!" "WHAT THE HELL!" Was heard from me and Haruka. Haruka was attempting to kick his face in. As a result of the kick to tha face, he whent to sulk in a corner. The twins poking him with sticks. "Yes." Kyoya said. Tamaki, suddenly rebounding from his odd mood swing, handed us both Kimonos that were about 2 inches above the knee. Mine was green, Haruka's was pink. "You two start tomorrow, So don't be late." Kyoya said turning his back to us. Haruka and I walked quickly out the door. "kimonos? What the hell?" Haruka mumbled. "It'll be FINE. I mean seriously. How many interruptions can happen in a HOST club?" I smiled Nervously. "Yeah, You're right. How bad can it be?"


	2. A less than plesant ride home

Haruka and I began to walk down the street with our kimonos slung over our arms. There were plenty of people staring. I mean it IS kinda weird for two girls in OURAN uniforms to be walking down the street. Ouran is a school for Filthy rich smart kids. They had people that got them home. They did not simply WALK. They Ride in freaking limos! But Haruka and I had no limo, we had no servants. Our dad worked at a grocery store in town. Our mom gad left us years previously to pursue her career in America. She, needless to say, was doing Fantastic. Lots of money. But Haruka and I only got 1million yen a year, and our school tuition. And most of the money that was not to get us into school, was being saved for college.

So Haruka and I had to walk, or ride the bus, and after today's events, we probably should have taken the bus, but we needed the air. She was still in shock from the fainting, I was in shock that we BOTH had to pay off her debt. That was DOUBLE the cost of what had been broken. I would have understood having each of us pay off half, but to have to pay off the cost of everything EACH was kinda…. Unrealistic. " I sure as hell hope that guy is not like that all the time." I said looking Haruka in the eyes. "Yeah. Me too. Though my hopes aren't too high." I nodded. As we turned the corner a sleek black limo pulled up beside us.

A window rolled down and it was the Hitachins. "Oh God!" Haruka Grumbled. "What do you want?" "Well, we were gonna offer you a ride. You should be thankful We even considered giving you a ride after what you said."Hikaru shouted. I rolled my eyes. "Great. This is not gonna be good." I mumbled. Kaoru Pushed his brother away. Just get in. Besides, it's not nice to let ladies walk in the rain." As he opened the door for us little drops of water began to fall slowly from the sky. "Great. Ride with twins from hell, or get soaked. I'll choose Rain." Haruka mumbled. "Haruka, we may not like them, but it's them, or a cold." I Pushed her into the car. As I stepped in myself I realized why they were being so generous. They were riding with their mother. She was probably the reason they stopped at all.

The ride was awkward. It may have been short but is seemed like forever with the Twins from Hell. When the car stopped in front of our small, very small, teeny, tiny, home I sighed with joy. "Thank you for the ride Mrs. Hitachin." I said plastering a very half hearted smile on my face. "You are welcome Dear." She smiled. I ran to the house as quickly as I could. I walked into Me and Haruka's bedroom. I rummaged through the closet until I found a black pair of skinny jeans, a pink tee-shirt, and sox with little neon skulls on them. I hung my uniform and the kimono then flopped down on my bed.

Haruka and I shared the biggest room in the house, which was actually, not that big, but it was a comfortable room. Haruka was lying on her bed, still in her uniform. "Haruka-chan, you should get changed. You don't want to ruin this uniform too!" I pleaded with her. "Fine." She said pulling herself up. She sauntered over to the closet, pulled out pink skinny jeans and a black tanktop. "Seriously." She said throwing the clothes on her bed and pulling off her uniform. "We have the exact same clothes!' She pulled out my pair of pink skinny jeans. and throwing them In my face. I got up to put them away with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, wonder why?" I said rolling my eyes. "It's because, you always buy what I buy." 'Yup. That's cause you have great style." I threw my arms up in the air. "Then WHY are you giving me crap about us having the same clothes!" "She sighed and did a swan dive onto her bed. A muffled "Ow." Came from her pillows. "It's your fault you decided to swan dive into bed." I chastised her. A muffled laugh was her only reply for the next few minutes. When she emerged from her pillows I walked the few feet between our beds and patted her head. "And THAT is why I get better grades." I said laughing. She smiled. "So, I think dad's working late again." "Yeah." I sighed. "Should make food, order sushi, or Chinese food?" Haruka Laughed. "you know we are low on money." "Yes, but I REALLY want sushi!" "Noel-san, we don't have the money. I think dad brought home some sushi grade fish from the market. Let's have Onigri!" "Raw fish onigri, yum." I smiled and followed her out into the small kitchen.

"Let's cook the fish." I suggested. "We're not exactly Sushi chefs, am I right?" "True, True." She said grabbing the bag of rice. I grabbed the fish from the freezer and popped it in the microwave to defrost. I turned the stove on and placed the cast iron, grill thing on top of the worked side by side and dinner was ready fast, even with the close proximity of our work space.

When the table was set and the food was ready we sat down to eat. I smiled as I took my first bite of onigri. It tasted fantastic. Haruka and I ate in silence. We were both so hungry. With the extra onigri and other things we made our bento boxes for the next day. After putting my lunch in the fridge I grabbed a bowl and filled it with ice cream. I sat at the table enjoying my chocolatey goodness when our dad walked in. "Hi dad!" I said standing up and hugging him. "Hello Noel and Haruka." He smiled as he took off his coat. "How was school?" "It was AWESOME! Untill we visited this club after school and met the demon twins from hell." I said Eating another heaping spoonful of ice cream. "but it seems we will be joining the club though. It won't cost money though daddy." Haruka said."Oh. what kind of club?" "A Café like club. We don't earn any money from it though." "Oh? Well Have fun." He said smiling. "Oh and I already ate girls. Goodnight." He said retiring to his room. "goodnight Dad!" We called after him, then returned to our now melting ice cream. We scarfed it down and went back to our room to prepare for bed. I pulled out a pair of Plaid pajama pants and a yellow tank top. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and returned to our room. I slipped into bed before Haruka returned. And almost instantaneously, as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.


	3. The Stupid Prince

I awoke to Haruka bouncing on my bed. "NOEL SAN! WAKE UP! GET OUT OF BED!" Haruka, of course, was still in her pjs. "Okay! Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" I groaned. Sitting up. "Good." She said hopping off my bed. And onto the floor near the closet. She grabbed her uniform and changed. I did the same, except, I kinda rolled out of bed walked cave man style to the closet. I, was NOT a morning person. I grabbed my uniform and set it on my bed. I pulled off my pajamas and slipped the dress over my slender frame. I walked into the bathroom, grabbed my makeup kit, a hair brush, and some hair bands, and walked right back into my room. Conveniently on my unusually large bedside table was a medium sized mirror. I raked the brush through my hair and pulled it into twin braids, low on the side of my head. I did simple makeup, Creamy lavender eye shadow with a hint of gold, Black mascara, and black eyeliner. On my lips was a bubble gum pink gloss. When I turned around Haruka had her hair identical, with similar makeup. "You look Great!' she said enthusiastically. "Thanks, not let's get to school." I said grabbing my wallet and book bag. "Alright. But we need to have something to eat?" "Okay Grab an apple." I walked into the kitchen grabbed a shiny red apple and stuffed it into my bag. I grabbed my bento and did the same thing. We walked out the door exactly on time to catch our bus.

"Haruka- chan, you forgot your uniform for the club, so I grabbed it. She handed it to me. I folded it carefully and placed it in my bag. "Thank you Haruka. I am so not looking forward to working with them." I said cringing slightly. She laughed, but I could tell she shared my feelings. "Well hopefully it'll just go smoothly and we will get to go home." "Yeah." I said sighing. When the bus slowed to a stop Haruka and I stood up. Made sure we had all our things and exited the bus. We walked the short distance to Ouran and headed to our first period. Haruka and I were in the Same Class and Tamaki and Kyoya. We sat in the back in a corner. Nobody bothered us, and we did not care. I sat down hoping that would be the case as usual, no Tamaki had decided to sit next to us. "Hello." He said smiling. Everybody turned to look at who he was talking to. Oh, he was talking to the Emo twins, nobody talked to the emo twins, so of course everyone crowded around to watch. "Hello Prince stupid." Haruka said.

Everyone was shocked, no one, and I mean NO ONE talked to Tamaki like that. One girl even tried to punch Haruka in the face, which she dodged returning it with a kick of her own, but the idiot Tamaki got in the way. So Haruka ended up kicking him AGAIN, and he retreated to his emo corner AGAIN! "Damn it." I cursed restraining my flailing sister. Kyoya THEN decided to intervene. "Calm down." He said to the shocked chick Haruka nearly kicked in the face."Everyone SIT DOWN!" He said coolly. They all obeyed. So nobdy messed with the shadow king. That guy was powerful. He turned to Haruka who had calmed down. "You seem to like kicking people in the face, especially Tamaki here." "Hey, look , He was the one who got in the way." Kyoya sighed. He turned to face the class. "This never happened." He said with a evil hint to his voice. They all nodded. There was a chorus of "Yes sir." "Of course." "Uhuh!" coming from the class. Tamaki returned to his seat next to Haruka when the teacher walked in, I forced her to switch seats with me. I had more self control than her.

Class was over quickly. When lunch came Haruka and I decided to stay in the classroom to eat. We sat quietly eating our lunches when the door opened and Haruhi walked in. "Hi." She said waving, a smile on her face. "I had to ditch the host club to get here and they will most likely find me soon, so I don't have much time." She sat down in the seat Tamaki had sat in. "So, how are you liking ouran?" "It's nice." I said smiling. "Well it aggravates me!" Haruka said her limbs flailing wildly. Haruhi laughed. 'You guys are hilarious." She said smiling. I felt the blood rushing into my cheeks. "No, really, we are just kinda stupid." I blurted. "Kinda?" Haruka said giving me a exasperated look. "Okay, really, really, stupid." Haruhi was practically bawling. That is how hard she was laughing. When she managed to regain her composure she sat up straight. "Well I ought to get going. See you guys later." "Bye!" We said waving as she left. She waved and left the classroom.

The rest of the day was so slow. When we finally reached the club room we were already so tired. Turns out we were early. We hurriedly found the dressing rooms and changed into out kimonos. I pinned the two braids into little buns on the side of my head. I placed a small clip with a sakura blossom on one bun. When I walked out the whole host club was freaking there. Good you tow are ready. Let's open the club/" Kyoya said turning around heading for the doors. "MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRLS LOOK SO CUTE!" Tamaki said swaying from side to side like a moron. Both Haruka and I kicked him in the face for that comment, and sent him into the emo corner for the first 30 minutes, leaving his guests to us. There was a lot of racing around, replacing hosts. The twins poking tamaki in his emo corner. We had seriously underestimated this Club. When all the ladies had left I sighed and lied down on a couch. Only to be poked by Haruka and told we had to clean up the tea stuff with haruhi. Being very careful to not break anything and add to our debt we finished the job.

"HOST MEETING!" Rang throughout the room, just as I was plopping myself down on a couch. I reluctantly got up to join this 'host meeting.' "What now?" Was heard from Haruka, the twins laughing at her remark. Things were getting better with the twins, they were no longer demons, they were just from hell. "SO To CELEBRATE THE ADDITION OF TWO MORE LOVELY DAUGHTERS TO THIS HOST FAMILY HANNI HAS BROUGHT US SPECIAL CAK—OW!" Haruka's foot reached his face as he said "Cake." "Oh Cake!" She said removing her foot from his face. To the emo corner, yet again, for tamaki. He was saying something about, "My Precious daughter. How could you hate daddy?" I sighed. I was all for cake. I wanted something sweet after this long day. I could already tell there was plenty more where this came from. I just had yet to take it all in.


	4. Not your average dress up

As the host club was meeting Kaoru approached us. "Hi." He said with a slight wave of his hand. "Hello?" I said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "My mom said to offer you guys another ride." "Really?" I said shocked. "how sweet." "But she want you guys to do her a favor in return." "Okay…" Haruka said slowly. "She said if you agree you'll get a ride home from school every day." 'Okay ,we get it, go on." Haruka said on the verge of losing her temper. "she said she'd explain in the car." "Okay." We said grabbing 'our book bags and following him out the door. While walking to the limo nobody talked. We could tell he was not enjoying this, but he was doing it for his mother. The driver opened the door to the limo for us, and Kaoru let us get in first. Hikaru was already in the car, looking very upset he had to ride with us yet again.

"Hello ladies."Mrs. Hitachin said smiling. "Hello." We said greeting her with identical smiles. "So Kaoru told you all about the deal with the rides yes?" "Yes, he did." I said politely. 'Okay, well you'll have to do me a favor." "Alright." Said in unison, nodding. "I was going to host a fashion show in two weeks, but on short notice my models could not make it." She said with an sigh. "So you want us to model for your show?" She immediately perked up and her eyes glittered. "Oh! Would you?" Haruka and I looked at each other for a minute with questioning expressions on our faces. We immediately turned and looked her in the eyes. "Of course!" We said. "Great! Let's go to my place and start trying on outfits. Haruka and I looked at each other and shrugged. So we were going to the Hitachin's Mansion to try on designer clothing probably made by Mrs. Hitachin herself. No biggie. Right? "But mom! Why does it have to be them!" she sighed. "Boy, boys." She said shaking her head. "You must know who these girls are!" "Uh, yeah… evil." they stated plainly. She sighed. "Silly boys. They are the daughters of one of the most successful people in America's fashion industry! Model and Designer Emily Sakamoto!" "She's American Right?" "Well she is half Japanese. We have a different last name than our father." I explained. "Okay… so this is why you wanted them to model for you?" "no. I saw how beautiful they were the other day and looked at the list of students at Ouran High School. I recognized their last name. Then I knew they were meant to be the models in my show." We all looked at her with a questioning expression.

Then the twins turned to us. "So, if your mom is so rich, why are you living like commoners?" "Because she did not want kids. She handed us over to our dad. We get 1 million yen a year and tuition to get into a good school. That is the most she has ever done for us. So basically, we are commoners." Their expressions changed drastically. I could tell I had just made the feel really stupid. Even their mom was blushing. I smiled. "It is okay though. It really does not bother us to have grown up without a mother. You get used to it after a while." "So she did live with you at one point?" "Yes, Untill we were 5. She lived with us in Japan. She traveled a lot though. On our fifth birthday she decided she'd had enough of living in cramped courters with messy little kids, she had a life and could not be weighed down by our family." I said remembering the day she had left. 12 years later I still remembered that day, vividly. Everyone in the car, aside from Haruka And I, Was teary eyed. Even the driver. I rolled my eyes. 'Shall I tell the rest of the story?" I asked quietly. They all nodded, and I began. "It was hard, life without her. Dad had gone into a state of deep depression. Haruka used to be the cry baby, but when mom left everything changed." Haruka Picked up where I had left off. "All the memories of her turned sour. I began to hate her. I'd take my anger out on kids at school and often wind up in detention. And Noel Talked to no one. At recess she would be sitting in a corner of the class room mending torn clothing and what not from home. Nothing was ever the same. Dad never talks to us. He blames us for making mom run away." "You seem to have a hard life." Hikaru said nodding. "Yes. After that, nobody but us was important in the world. It was our world and nobody got in." Both the twins eyes widened. "What?" Haruka and I said instantaneously. "nothing, nothing." Was all they said

When we pulled up to the mansion I stood there in awe. Who could live in something this huge. Haruka, as always had something to say. "Okay, why did you guys take us to a Museum?" "Uh.. this is no museum." Kaoru said standing behind us. "We live here." She cracked up the suddenly stopped. 'Oh, You were serious." She paused. "Nice place." She said and began walking towards the house. I choked back a laugh and followed her and the Hitachins into the gigantic House.

The butler opened the grand front doors as we approached the front steps. "hello Masters and mistress Hitachin and Misses Sakamoto." "Hi." Haruka said smiling. I punched her in the arm lightly and gave her a serious look. She understood and greeted all the other servants politely. We were guided by to a gigantic room filled with clothes. She began leafing through the racks at a blinding speed, assisted by Hikaru and Kaoru. I gasped when I saw the vast amount of clothes piled in their arms. We were each handed a stack and sent into a dressing room. We tried them all on, the 20 or so approved by we had to try on again. We finaly narrowed it down to 1 a piece. I was wearing a strapless Black dress that whent down to just above my knees, and a edge of lace when from there to the floor. Haruka was wearing yellow a spaghetti-strap dress that stoped just further down than min with a black belt just below the bust line. "You two look wonder full! Hikaru, Kaoru, Do their make up please. The grabbed a gigantic makeup kit with an evil look on their faces.

They set us down in two chairs and attacked out faces with the gigantic box. When they were done we did look really good. I had a drop dead gorgeous smoky eye with thick black eyeliner and insanely long lashes . My lips were s stunning, yet subtle red. My hair was in a braided bun with a fantastic black lace cap. "Wow." I said looking at myself, having a hard time believing it was me. "You guys are amazing!' Haruka and I squeeled pulling the stunned brothers into a hug. The eventually smiled and hugged us softly back. "Okay." I said looking them square in the eye. "I was sooo wrong about you two." I smiled. Haruka nodded in agreement. "So." Hikaru said moving forward. "does this mean we are friends?" "Unless you'd rather us insult you daily, yes." Haruka said putting a hand on her hip. She looked stunning as well, he look as unique and beautiful as my own. He thought that over for a second. "Alright. Friends." He said putting out his had, which Haruka took and shook lightly. "But do understand you are now our toys and we get to dress you up. We groaned. "Great." I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Now How about we order some sushi!" Mrs hitachin suggested. "Yeah!" All four of us said jumping up into the air. "alright. She said walking out the door. "let's go look at the sushi menu online." We followed her out. This had been a great day.


	5. The Shadow King

The weekend was long awaited. We would be spending some time at the twins house, and definitely around the host club. On the weekend they were all together, On school days they were all together. Haruka and I were woken up to a pounding on our door, just before the twins crashed in. "Hey! Goodmorning!" Oh I was so gonna kill them. "WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AT 8AM! ON A WEEKEND!" I growled at them. "We are all going to tamaki's house." "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?" I said evilly. "oh my god! SHADOW QUEEN!" "WHAT THE HELL!" Hanni walked in happily. "We had this same problem with Kyo-chan." He said. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" is yelled plopping onto my pillows and fell back asleep. I woke up fully dressed in a room that looked like the club room to see the whole host club, except Kyoya, looking at me. "What the hell." I said sitting up. Oh well I found Kyoya. He was asleep on the exact opposite end of the couch. "well, the shadow queen has awakened." Hikaru said laughing. "What the hell!" I said throwing a pillow at his face. I stood up. "So where am i?" Hanni hopped off the stool he had been standing on. "we are at Tama-chan's house." He said cheerfully. "Oh.. Why?" "We are having a party!" " a what?" "We are hanging out today." Haruhi said shrugging. "Ohh…. Why?" "Because Daddy wants to spend time with his little girls!" Haruka Kicked him in the face, yet again, and her retreated to his emo corner. I sighed. I suddenly realized what I was wearin. I was wearing a pink Spagetti strap top. The skirt met just below my bust line, and came down to my lid thigh, it was black, and boots that came up to mid calf. My hair was in a singular long braid. I had bobby pins in my hair that had things that looked like diamonds on the end. I decided not to ask, hoping they were just cubic zirconium.

"so what exactly are we going to do all day?" I asked. "I have no idea." Hikaru said shrugging. "Well that's helpful." Haruka smiled. "Let's play hide and go seek! Tamaki you are it since this is your house. Noel, stay here until the shadow king wakes up." "Why ME?" "Because you're the only one who'd do it. Kay Let's go people!" Haruka said leading everybody out the door. I walked over to the bookcase to see what there was to read. I chose a book about the history of Anime. I sat down in a chair across from Kyoya and began to read the book. After about an hour I had finished it I was closing the book when a familiar voice startled me. "Interesting choice for a book. I see they kidnapped you too." I about jumped out of my skin until I realized it was kyoya. "You startled me. When did you wake up?" "Not to long ago. Where are they?" "Well we are at tamaki's house," "I gathered that." "And they are playing hide and go seek." He nodded. "I see. Well we best stay here until they get back. It is very easy to get lost." "don't you know you're way around?" "Yes, but if they come back and we are not here Tamaki will get worried and cause a riot." "I see.." I said nodding. He stood up and walked to the book case, grabbed a book and sat back down. I placed the book on the table and picked up the pad of paper and pen that were there, and began sketching.

Not long after I was done with my drawing. I had not realized who I was drawing, but it looked a lot like Kyoya. I sighed and drew glasses on the person. Yup, I'd drawn Kyoya. I ripped the piece of paper off and set it on the table and began to draw again. I heard a rustling sound then a soft chuckle. I set aside the pen and paper to see kyoya looking at my drawing. He saw me look at him. "you are a great artist." He said still chuckling quietly. "Thank you, now can I have that back." I said trying to grab it back. "no, I think I'll keep this." I sulked for a minute then returned to my drawing I was drawing myself this time. I set that drawing on the table. Kyoya picked I up to look at it then set it down upside down. I had no clue why he did this, but I did not care much. I stared at him for a few seconds before looking away. I was realizing just how attractive he was. His gorgeous dark eyes, his beautiful black hair. Kyoya was so handsome. I put that thought out of my mind and returned to my drawing.

A maid walked in with a platter of food. "Master Tamaki requested I bring this to you. He says 'We'll be playing for a bit longer, make yourselves comfortable.'" She set the platter down on the table and walked out. I grabbed a half of a sandwich and took a bite. It was delightful. There was also a little sushi on the plater as well it took a piece of fatty tuna and plopped it into my mouth. It was SO GOOD! I smiled and took another bite of my sandwich. I turned my head slightly in his direction and I could of sworn I saw him smiling. The Shadow king, was smiling. I smiled too and turned away.

Not long after the rest of the club came back. "Kyo-chan!' Hanni said smiling "You are up!" "yes, it is past noon, of course I'd be up." He said coolly. I found myself soaking in every word he said. I wondered why. "So, what now? I asked. "Well now we just hang out here for the rest of the day. I turned around and noticed a t.v. the twins were now playing video games at. I walked over to join them. They were playing MarioKart. I picked up a remote and they begun the race. I raced as Toad and won every single time. "Wow." I said after winning 5 races. "I've never done that before." "seriously? You are better than both of us how can you be surprised you won?" "Because I always play against Haruka, and she always wins." They gawked for a moment before challenging me to another race. This was pretty much how the rest of the afternoon. When it was time to leave, I picked up the picture I had drawn that kyoya had placed upside down on the table. What I found was the picture of him. He had taken the one of me. I tried to be mad at him, but it was not physically possible. There was something special about Kyoya Ootori; I just wished I knew what.


	6. it was all Dare fault

I went to bed that night thinking of Kyoya, I dreamt about Kyoya, and I woke up thinking about Kyoya. I was going insane. I was surprised to see the twins had swapped out my entire wardrobe. I picked out a black tube top, a purple skirt that ended about mid thigh, and the awesome boots I'd worn the day before. Haruka did my hair, and I hers. Today, like yester day, we had non-matching hair styles. She'd curled my hair into tight ringlets and put it in a half pony tail, she had a French braid. Today we were going over to the Hitachins. And when I say we, I mean the whole host club. They'd said something about not bringing anything because their mom had us covered. I had no clue what that was supposed to mean. We did not have to be at their house until 2:30 and we were getting picked up by Hanni and Mori. So we spent our morning lounging around. This long weekend was getting old. At 2:15 on the dot Hanni and Mori were at the door, by 2:16 we were heading off down the road.

I'd seen the Hitachin's house before but it was just so freaking huge I had yet to get used to it. I saw Kyoya in the front window. I blinked and he was gone. It was kinda creepy, but this was Kyoya. He Is the SHADOW KING. He was born creepy, well not creepy, really more, mysterious. I smiled at the thought of him. Just thinking of him made me warm on the inside. I took a deep breath and began walking towards the gigantic mansion. Again I was greeted by the butler, and servants showed me to the game room. The game room had lots of beanbag chairs, game consoles and was littered with blankets and pillows. It was seriously cool. I was greeted with hugs from Haruhi and the twins. "Hey." I said hugging them back. "So what are we gonna do tonight?" I asked "a sleepover. I thought I told you?" "If you did I do not remember." "That's okay. Mom has got ya covered. Go sit anywhere, play games, we'll have pizza at 5 and we'll go from there." "Okay, Thanks." I said walking away from Kaoru, grabbing a Ds and playing Mario kart.

When Kyoya walked into the room no one else noticed, but me. He sat down in the seat next to me typing on his lap top. I thought that was a little weird, but he did not seem to mind. Besides, he was the one who sat there. I just kept playing Until the pizza got there. That is when we all gathered together. "So How Have my darling daughters been?" Tamaki said looking at Haruhi, Haruka, and i. I restrained Haruka. "We've been fine, but may I remind you, you are not our father." I said looking him straight in the eye. He retreated to his emo corner, there was no need fro Haruka to kick him to send him there. I laughed and returned to eating my pizza. I kept accidentally looking at Kyoya, thank god he was never looking my way. When I looked at himi felt warm inside, my stomach felt like it was tied in knots, and I never knew what to say. Dinner went on like this. I felt awkward. A maid brought in a wide selectionof pies before the games began. "Okay!" the twins said standing up. "We are going to play commoner games!" "Like what?" I asked curiously. Hikaru smiled. "Well! Iam glad you.." Haruhi cut him off. "Truth or dare, Blind man's bluff, Karaoke." "Okay." I said "What do you want to do first?" "Uh…Truth or dare." The twins said grinning mischievously. "Okay! I'll go first!" Haruka Said. "Hikaru, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Okay, I dare you to…. Eat a whole pie, or smash it in your twins face." She said sliding a banana cream pie towards him. He picked it up and slammed it into Kaoru's Face. He looked annoyed, but who could blame him. He took a hand full of whipped cream and placed it on Hikaru's head. That began a pie war. The room was a mess, so we all had to change clothes. The girls went into 's workroom, the one I'd tried dresses on in just a few days previously. I picked a pair of pajama pants and a spaghetti strap top. The three of us were escorted by a maid into yet another game room.

"Okay! So we are gonna continue playing Truth or dare!" Hikaru announced once we were all gathered. This time I was gain seated next to Kyoya. "Okay So it is My turn to choose!" Hikaru said sitting down on a bean bag. "Kyoya, Truth or dare." "dare." He said "Alright then. You got it." That evil smile spread across his face, I was not liking it. "Kyoya, I dare you to kiss Noel-Chan." "WHAT!" I screamed. Kyoya had a dark look on his face. He was gonna kill someone and I hoped it was not me. Hikaru repeated himself. "Kiss Noel-Chan." He Cringed. I was still shocked that he had said that. It did not supprise me that came to his mind but the fact he actually said THAT, Scared me a little. Kyoya had chosen a dare. Reluctantly he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Shock rushed through. Me. Kyoya pulled away. The kiss was longer than I had expected. I was mentally kicking myself. I felt so happy when Kyoya had kissed me. I wanted more. And that was why I was mentally kicking myself. I took a deep breath and the game continued. That kiss was the only dare of that type, thankfully. When I thought everyone had fallen asleep I sat on a bean bag with a blanket wrapped around me, when Kyoya walked over. "About the kiss," He said. "I'm sorry that was probably kind weird." It sounded like he was admitting he had wanted to kiss me. "It's okay." I said with a smile. "It was not weird for me at all, seriously it's alright." "Good." He said with a sigh. Then I did something totally unexpected. I pulled him close and kissed him. His eyes opened wide for a second then, he returned the kiss, softly, with a kiss of his own. It'd taken just under 1 week for me to fall in love with the host club's own Shadow king and I was never happier. We broke apart only for the need of air. He kissed me softly one last time, and went back to his sleeping place, and lied down. I walked over to my place, which was actually supprisingly close to his. The only thing in between us was Hikaru And Kaoru's feet, which moved when I lied down. I tried to keep my distance from Kyoya, but ended up failing. I kissed him lightly. He opened his eyes and smiled. I fell asleep next to the shadow king. That night we slept side by side. The rest of the club, oblivious to our secret kisses from just minutes before. Remembering his soft lips on mine, I fell fast asleep.


	7. The Week of no Return

I awoke still next to Kyoya. I smiled remembering the previous nights events. I'd decided not to tell anybody, not even Haruka, about the sweet kisses I had shared with him. If he wanted anyone to know, which I doubt he did, he could tell them. But otherwise, no one would know. And I was perfectly fine with no one ever knowing. I smiled and sat up. The Shadow king and I were the only ones in the room. I heard the rest of the club down stairs accompanied by the sweet smell of Pancakes and maple syrup. I smiled, but decided to lie down for one more minute. I heard a rustling and Kyoya sat up. I slowly sat up next to him. "Hello." I said smiling. He smiled too. "Hello." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "And if it is alright, let's not tell anyone about last night." He said cringing. Probably at the thought of what might happen if anyone knew. "Yeah. I'm with you on that."

We walked side by side down the stairs and into the large Kitchen. We saw the host club sitting around the huge dining room table, and took two seats side by side. "Good morning Noel-Sempai, Kyoya-Sempai." Haruhi said smiling. "Woah! Since when did you start calling me Sempai? It makes me feel all awkward and…. Superior." "Okay." Haruhi smiled. Kyoya and I ate in silence. The host club staring at us the whole time. "What?" I said taking a bite of my pancakes. "Nothing." Kaoru said eating his pancakes slowly. "I know what you all are thinking." I said. 'the only thing that is awkward is you guys staring at us like total weirdos. Just eat your pancakes like normal, SANE, people." I finished my speech and returned to my pancakes. Kyoya gave me a small smile and returned to his pancakes.

Breakfast passed by awkwardly, ONLY because the rest of the club was making it that way. It was all resolved. I read in their library, Kyoya typed on his computer. I played games with the host club, Kyoya typed on his computer. At one point the club had managed to get Kyoya to play a game with them. APPARENTLY you chose a partner and hid with them. And everyone had chosen a partner. Except for me and Kyoya. "I hate it when they do this." He looked at me and nodded. "I mean, I really like you but you know…." He stopped me. "I get it. Stop freaking out okay." He smiled. "Now let's find a hiding place." He grabbed my hand and we took off running.

We Ended up hiding in the game room in the closet where they kept extra blankets and stuff. It was the perfect hiding place. We were able to both fit comfortably. Unless you thoroughly searched the bottom of the closet, you would not find us. We were hidden in the far corner of this gigantic closet. Hidden by blankest, pillows, and what not. "Great hiding place." I said commenting on his great hiding skills. He nodded. With his back to me we sat hoping to not be found. Eventually Kaoru found us. "Great hiding spot." He said helping me out. "Thanks. Kyoya found it. I can hardly find my way around school, and I have a map for that." I said smiling. He laughed and we walked downstairs to meet up with the others. Seems our hiding place was so good Tamaki and Haruka gave up and started another round. I laughed at that.

"Seriously?" I asked him. "It was THAT hard to find us?" "Yes. It was."He said sulking. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?" I said turning to Haruka. "Yeah. He knew his way around a lot better than me. I just got us lost." She smiled and walked to talk to Hikaru. I sighed and sat down on a large plush chair in their living room. Hanni walked up and sat next to me. "Hey Noel chan! What's up?" "I'm sitting in this insanely comfy chair trying to not fall asleep." I said. "Really? These are nice chairs huh?" "Oh yea." I said "More comfortable than my bed at home." I nodded. "Really?" "Yup." "Wow. You must have a really hard bed.' " Yes I do. it is nice thought after a long day to just be able to get in your own bed, even if it's not comfortable." I said counting the many times that had happened to me. "Wow. He said standing up. I'm glad I have a comfy bed then." He said with a quiet laugh. I laughed to. He began to walk away towards mori and Kyoya. I sat there until it was time to leave. I was sad to be going home. Sad this weekend was over. I was excited to go home, don't get me wrong, I just wanted to spend more time with Kyoya. Well, I did not get that, and I was used to the idea of not getting to kiss him like I had that night, but it saddened me. I'd get over it, hopefully. I sighed and lowered myself into Hanni and Mori's limo. I sat down on a seat and thought about Kyoya. That was all I could think about.

When I arrived home I threw on a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed. It was not that late, but I was not in the mood to do anything but sleep. It seemed my head had just hit my pillow when I was shaken awake by Haruka. "Hey, Noel, I'm going to the market to get ice cream, kay? Oh and Kyoya's here. He said he needed to talk to you. I frowned okay. Send him in, and get some chocolate ice cream." "Will do. See ya." Kyoya walked in what he'd worn all day, Black pants and a white button down shirt. "Hello." He said sitting down on Haruka's Bed. "Hi." I said sitting up in my bed. "you left something at the Hitachins." He said handing me a bag with some clothes, and mysilver necklace with a single, small, diamond on it. It was the one present I'd ever gotten from my mom. It was not much, but I loved it. "Thank you for bringing this to me." I said attempting fastening it around my neck. I was failing. Kyoya walked around behind me and fastened the clasp. "Thank you." I said, truly grateful. He nodded. "you are welcome. So I came here to give you that and remind you that we are having a European themed day this week. The costume for that was in the bag." "Okay." I said quietly. "you seem down." He said trying to look into my eyes. "No, I am not down. I am fine really." I plastered my best fake smile on my face and looked at him, avoiding eye contact, but he managed to look me in the eyes. "Crap." I thought as my control snapped. A single tear fell down my cheek. He dried it away and looked me in the eyes. "You are a horrible lier." I leaned in and kissed him. I knew I shouldn't have, but I lost control. When I broke away I said, "Only around you. I got away with it for 12 years." He smiled. "Well that has now ended." He closed the distance with a kiss. I would have kissed him until the end of time. Well, the time we had ended when Haruka got home. "Ah, it seems your sister is gone. I'd better leave now. And Noel, it is our little secret." I nodded. He left the room with putting on that mask of emotion. I sighed and lied down on my pillows. "One week." I murmured to myself. "That was all it took."


	8. Sleepless Beauty

I woke again to Haruka pouncing on me. " Get off!' I yelled into my pillows. "Get up." She'd shout back. "No!" "We'll be late for school Noel San! GET UP!" I rolled sluggishly out of bed. I dressed and wlked to the kitchen. I grabbed a yogurt, ate it fast, rushed back to our room, pulled my hair into a braid, put on some eye shadow and lip gloss, just in time. When I finished applying gloss the Hitachins Pulled up. I grabbed my book bag and walked slowly to the car."Hey, you look unusually tired today." Kaoru said when I sat next to him. "Yeah. I am. I couldn't sleep." He nodded. "That can suck." "Yeah." I said making sure my lunch was in my bag. Thank god. I was indebted to Haruka. She was pretty reliable. We'd left our kimonos at the host club over the weekend so we, well more I, would not forget it.

School went by slowly, and I slept in nearly every class. No one noticed because I was seated in the back. The teacher never called on me anyways, so that is how I spent my school day, sleeping. My back was stiff when we broke for lunch. I sat at my desk to eat as usual. "You slept hard." Haruka said munching on her onigri. "I was surprised no one heard you snoreing." "Haha. Very funny." I said poking my lunch with chopsticks. "Are you gonna eat that?" She asked pointing to my beef. "Yes." I said taking a huge bite. Even half asleep I was ravenous. "Okay, geeze." She said returning to nibbling on her onigri. I ate my lunch slowly, for me. To onlookers I could have looked like I was tearing the darn thing to shreads. I sighed when the bell rang, and class began again. I had plenty of napping during the first part of the day, so I stayed awake for the rest of it.

Our teacher let us out late, so I had to rush to the club. For some reason Tamaki and Kyoya got excused early, but Haruka and I were left to rush. We got there right before they opened, so we had to change as lightning fast speeds to rush and get there as the door opened. "That was close." I murmered. "Yeah." Haruka said back. We plastered smiles on our faces as the girls flooded in. We ended up filling in for Tamaki first. "Son noel chan, why did you join the host club? You're a girl after all." One girl questioned "Uhh.. you see…. I kinda owe them like Haruhi does, but I love the club regardless of how I got into it." The girls Awwed. "You too are so loyal to the club, even though you had few choices!" "Uh, yeah…." I said. "SO CUUUTEEE!" They squeed. There was a ringing in my ears even after they stopped. I grabbed an empty tea cup and poured myself some tea. I sipped it slowly as the girls eyes followed my every move. "Noel Chan you are so cute!" One girl said hugging me, almost causing me to spill my tea. I managed to set it down without spilling a drop. "Uhhh.. thanks I said returning her hug lightly. She squeed and hugged my tighter, relinquishing her hold only when Tamaki came back, then their attention was focused on him. I slipped away and began taking away used tea cups from tables as the new guest shuffled in, and the others out.

I stole glances at Kyoya when I could, but tried to concentrate on my work. Though what I was doing gave me plenty of time to think. Plenty of time to think of Kyoya and his soft kisses. I mentally slapped myself. How could I be thinking of that here, now! "Noel-chan." Hanni said behind me. "You can stop now, the girls are gone." "Oh." I said turning around. I saw that he was correct. The only ones remaining in the room were the members of the host club. I finished cleaning that table, put the china in the kitchen area, and walked back out to join the rest of the club. I sat down on a large couch and nearly fell asleep, until I was shaken by Haruka. "WHAT?" I hissed. "We need to go. Get changed." "Okay." I said walking towards the changing rooms. I changed back into my uniform, and walked out. The only one in the room was Kyoya. "Uh, where are Haruka and Hikaru and Kaoru?" I asked him nervously. "Oh I told them I would take you home if they wanted to leave, so they did." "Oh." I said quietly. I had obviously taken longer than I thought. "but I have one condition." I should have guessed. And there was no way around it, seeing as I needed a ride home. "Okay." I said sitting down on a couch. "You'll have to be my date to a very important dinner tonight." I bolted up. "What?" I nearly screamed. "You heard what I said." "But, why such short notice?" "Because, I am just like that." He stood up and walked over to a table. "But I have nothing to wear!" He walked back over and handed me a bag. "Fine." I said with a slight frown on my face. "Alright then." He said with a slight grin. He headed to the door, I grabbed my book bag and bolted after him, slamming into his back as I tried to stop. "Sorry!" I said wincing. He said nothing and continued walking. I followed him from a safe distance this time. I slid into the limo quietly. The ride was peaceful. As I stepped out of the car he said one thing. "I'll see you at six. Be ready Noel-Chan." I smiled. He'd called me Noel-chan. "Yup!" I said with a wave and walked inside.

"What was that about seeing him at six?" Noel asked as I plopped my stuff on the kitchen table. "Oh, I have to go with him to some important dinner or something in exchange for the ride home."  
A devious smile slid across her face. I just rolled my eyes and walked to our room. I placed the bag he had given me on the bed and pulled out the contents. It was a black silk dress that went down to well past my ankles, red heels, and a small red hand bag. There was a note tucked inside the hand bag. "This will not be added to your debt." The shadow king's hand writing was neat and elegant. I placed the note aside and stared at the beautiful clothes. Hey may be the Shadow King or Demon Lord, but he was also a kind hearted person, if you could see past the shadows and Demons. I smiled and walked out of the room.


	9. CHRISTMAS PRESENT! Original story

It's CHRISTMAS YOU GUYSSS! Oh my gosh.. I'm so excited! You? Wait, What are you getting for Christmas? Three-What? In a Tuba? Oh My three dogs in a tuba, that is great! I think I'm getting a shirt…. SO! As a Christmas Present to you, I'm going to give you an excerpt from my original story! Hope you enjoy! (Also, it has come to my attention that this story is depressing…. Oh well….)

_A World Away_:_ Based On a__ True Story__. _

May 2006:

As I stood there, looking at the face of my dead father, it was a rather odd sense of déjà vu. It was as if he was sleeping, but he was so painfully still.

It was heartbreaking to look at my father's perfect face, knowing that this would be the last time I saw his face in the flesh for the rest of my life.

I stared for a long time, hardly acknowledging my cousins, family, and friends surrounding me. My cousins and siblings touched his face, I stood there still and painfully quiet, hesitant to mirror their actions

. I wished I could stare into his hazel eyes as I did when I was small. I adored him, and I saw my admiration mirrored in his eyes, always. Even when he was angry, I knew he loved me, somewhere deep inside I knew that. I stood there, trying to remember good things, happy thoughts, but I couldn't. It was so dim and quiet, as if time and space were standing still, my thoughts stagnant also.

I reached hesitantly into the casket quickly touching my father for the last time, before pulling my hand out quickly. I recalled the cool, waxy feeling of his skin under my fingers. It was an odd and sad gesture. I remember vividly wanting to leave more than anything, to get away from that dreaded room in which time stood still.

I remember the watchful eyes of the people there, expecting me to cry, and be sad. I was solemn, merely solemn, wanting to be a child once more. I'd lost that opportunity, and my life would never be the same. I'd known things would change from the moment He'd been diagnosed with that god awful disease, but being naïve, I'd never thought this would happen.

It was all so hard to wrap my nine year old head around. He was here, yet he wasn't, it was all so odd. I didn't understand why this had to happen to my dad….. Why now… It was impossible, yet it was oh so real….

* * *

My life didn't get any simpler after the first few months, if anything it got worse. For a while it seemed as though he was simply on one of those long business trips we were so accustomed to him taking for work.

But soon we all realized, in the depths of our hearts, he wasn't coming back. It'd been six months when it truly hit. It was Christmas time and we were putting flowers on his grave. I watched my six year old brother stare at the photo of our father on the tomb stone.

He watched it carefully staring at the name, the face, the inscription, like he was unsure. It was a cold California night, I almost wanted to hug him, almost. He was still my gross little brother after all. It was still shocking to all of us that he was really gone. It felt like just yesterday he was here, laughing with me. It hurt, to not get to do all the things normal girls could.

Go to daddy daughter Dances, Go on daddy daughter dates, it was hard

* * *

My favorite instance I can remember with my father, it being hard to remember much, was when we were at Disney world, just before he was diagnosed. I was learning how to swim. I'd been able to swim when I was younger, but had a drowning scare, and wouldn't swim for years afterward.

I was eight and a half now, and I was trying to learn, but I was still afraid. I cowered by the edge of the pool. "Daddy, I'm scared. I can't do it." Tears threatened to spill, but I held them back. I had to be a big girl.

I was eight, I'd been baptized, I'd been to Italy, I could swim. He looked at me reassuringly. "I'll catch you, I promise." His smile was so sincere… I dipped my toe in hesitantly. I stared at the water, and then my eyes drifted to my father, the water, Dad, the water, before I finally screamed, and jumped in.

He caught me, just like he'd promised. I smiled widely. He'd caught me. My daddy would never lie to me. He wouldn't. He smiled back at me a true and happy smile.

* * *

...

Five Years later

Why was the world out to get Me? I really didn't know what I'd done.. it was hard and frustrating, All I'd ever wanted to be was normal. I'd had renewed hope when I was told that I didn't have to change, But when I showed my true self I was ground into the ground like dog Shit. It was not a pleasant feeling. I wanted to die, to be brutally honest. Not that that feeling was new to me…

It seemed to me that just as I was able to gain a glimmer of happiness in my over difficult and depressing life, it was taken away from me as I was sucked into a whole new world of despair. Well, maybe despair was a bit of an exaggeration, but I sure was depressed.

I wasn't sure exactly why this was happening to me, perhaps I was just not meant to have any type of relationship with my cousin. It hurt to know she wouldn't stand up for me, and may even participate in the gossip that brought me into this depression.

I hated being depressed. I'd had more than enough suicidal thoughts for my 14 years.. or possibly for the next 20 after that….. I whished I could get them to stop, and I could to an extent, but I couldn't stop them completely. And in moments like this one, it seemed like I would never be rid of them, and that all my past attempts at my life would come flooding back to me.

I kept thinking of ways to get around my fears that held my life and remote sanity intact. I sighed and began running the suicide I'd been assigned in basketball. I choked back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

My feet slapped the court as I ran, the vibrations ringing through my body. "Noel, Run Faster." "Noel, make sure you're crossing the line." It seemed as though her voice was mocking me. I choked back my tears as I continued running. Would God ever give me a break. I didn't know.

But the impending break brought me a glimmer of hope. Perhaps i could get away for a while. It was Christmas Time. Everything would be all right. The drama couldn't possibly follow me.

Oh boy was i wrong about that... The drama could indeed continue, just not in the same way...

* * *

_**So What did you guys think... It's a sad story i know, but it's the complexity of the main charachter's life and personality that make her so interesting... I wonder if i should continue. Like i said based on a true story, hope you all liked it!**_


End file.
